Land and Sky
by unmei0wa0fushigi
Summary: I thought you had given up on me, but the truth is, you never did. I had given up on myself. (Implied RikuxSora)


Land and Sky  
  
I feel the keyblade slip from my fingers and stare at the one who defeated me, the best friend that I've ever had. The person I know so well, yet continues to surprise me every time.  
  
I remember that night, the night this whole ordeal began, so clearly in my mind. The darkness beckoned me and I was fascinated by it. It touched me, shyly at first, before it enveloped me whole. It burned like an obsidian fire, yet it was oddly comforting, like the caress of a sadistic lover.  
  
I raised my hand, tauntingly just out of your reach and I suddenly felt myself falling. When I finally landed, I found myself at the entrance of a grand structure, the likes of which I never saw on that puny island we called home. I imagined your reaction upon seeing a structure such as this. The way your eyes would widen and gape and you would grab my arm and excitedly drag me inside with you.  
  
But before I could find you, she found me. That sociopath of a sorceress said that she knew where you were. But I soon learned that all valuable information comes at a price, so I willingly, foolishly walked right into her clammy hands.  
  
When I finally found you, you were with two others, just as the sorceress warned. Though you just met those two, you all got along so well. A foreign, painful feeling invaded my very being. I had never felt so useless in my life. I left before the feeling could suffocate me.  
  
Convincing myself that I was no longer needed, that I was merely a burden to you, I decided to use my efforts to help her, the only one I could help now that you were gone. She had somehow lost her heart and it was now my duty to find and return it.  
  
I tirelessly searched through several worlds, but it was to no avail. Eventually, I began looking for a replacement heart, while also caring to that witch's every whim.  
  
I completed every single one of the sorceress's petty tasks to find the girl's heart and mostly, though I would never admit it, in hopes of seeing you.  
  
Unfortunately, when we did finally reunite, it was inside that damn whale's stomach.  
  
I was only after the puppet's heart, but, knowing you were there, I couldn't help myself.  
  
Though I swore that I would avoid you, that I would be less troublesome for you than I already was, a part of me yearned to see you, if not for one last time.  
  
I realized that your two friends were still with you and that now familiar, irrational feeling burned and festered inside of me. Eventually, you caught up and I continued accusing you of not caring about our friend... or me.  
  
Then, the blasted puppet got itself trapped inside that creature's stomach and the two of us fought to save him. I knew we were only together for that moment, but it still felt... nice. It was as if I could finally relax after a long, long journey.  
  
But the moment ended and you left me again. I suddenly felt desperate. I wanted... no, needed to not feel so alone anymore. I needed the reassurance of knowing that there was someone watching my back. I needed to reclaim the only source of light left in my life.  
  
Yet, you refused my offer. You'd rather fight me for that soulless puppet than join me. And at that moment, I realized I would never see the light again. You would never be seduced by the darkness like I had been.  
  
I went back to that witch, that woman who dared to compare herself to my mother, and she gave me the power to control the creatures made of the very same darkness that consumed me. I drowned in it, reveled in the power bestowed upon me. I tried my hardest to move on, to forget about you and I almost succeeded. Almost.  
  
You somehow ended up in our ship. Your two friends were in the Hold and you were clearly worried about them. You warned me of the darkness and of losing my heart, but at that time I couldn't care less.  
  
I took the girl with me and went back to the sorceress, who, sadly, came to be the only person I could trust. She offered more power. Naturally, I was suspicious, but I gave, in no longer caring of the consequences.  
  
I waited for you at the entrance of what I learned to call a castle, but that beast arrived first. The beast was pitifully weak, clearly no match for the power that coursed through me. Of course, you appeared to save the day like you always did. I took what I believed was so rightfully mine, your precious keyblade.  
  
I thought I had taken everything from you. Your friends, your keyblade, they were mine. I thought that you were alone, that you were as miserable as you made me.  
  
As my luck would have it, you took everything back with that inherent charm of yours and your heart. I listened to your ridiculous speech about friendship and the strength of your heart and...  
  
Finally, I can admit it. You win.  
  
There were times when I hated you.  
  
But now, as I fall to my knees and you run to me, head held high, I couldn't be more proud of you.  
  
Riku turned good again a bit earlier than in the game, but I thought this was a good place to end it. So, screw the original story. :3 


End file.
